


Didn't You Lose It?

by glowing_chkcurry



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Short One Shot, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowing_chkcurry/pseuds/glowing_chkcurry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Short One Shot] Murasakibara and Himuro decide to spend the day at the beach. However, when Himuro goes to grab an inner tube for Murasakibara, a couple of girls steal him away to play volleyball. Noticing Himuro wasn’t back yet, Murasakibara went to look for him. When he finds Himuro playing volleyball with the girls, he walks up to them, interrupting the game. “Muro-chin, I lost one of my snacks. Could you help me find it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't You Lose It?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, here's a super short murahimu story I wrote on my tumblr. I'm sorry for any mistakes because I basically just wrote this in the heat of the moment. I did read through it, but I have no promises that it's perfect >_

Last week, Himuro suggested that they go to the beach; since they rarely go out anywhere. However, now that they are here, Himuro is no where in sight.

“He was only getting me an inner tube…” Murasakibara sighed as he finished his snack. It was Himuro who suggested that they go to the beach, and since Murasakibara wasn’t very good at swimming, Himuro went to grab him an inner tube at the shack.

Becoming impatient, the purple haired boy lifted himself from his comfortable position and began looking for Himuro. He first checked inside the shack, but he didn’t find him there _. If he’s not here, shouldn’t he have already returned to me?_ Murasakibara thought to himself. He then started to walk back, thinking that Himuro might have went back.

As he walked back, a group of people playing volleybal caught his attention. “Don’t they feel hot playing outside?” the purple haired boy commented to himself. As he was turning his head away, black silky hair caught his attention. He stared at the man’s back, feeling as though he knew the man’s body movement. “Muro-chin” Murasakibara whispered to himself.

He began to walk towards them, and one of the people yelled, “Himuro! Pass over here!”

Murasakibara felt a suffocating emotion tug at his heart, “Muro-chin? Why are you playing with them? Wasn’t this supposed to be our day?”. The purple haired man walked towards them until he was right behind Himuro.

The other men flinched when they saw Murasakibara, which caused Himuro to turn around.

“Ah…Atsushi,” Himuro looked away, “I was just playing a short game with these guys. I was just about to head back”.

Murasakibara was about to say it was fine, as long as he was about to come back, but a girl came up to Himuro and latched onto his arm.

“Aw~ but we were having so much fun” the girl pouted.

Himuro gave the girl a forceful smile, which made Murasakibara a bit jealous.

“Hey, Muro-chin” his voice became stern. “I lost one of my snacks, could you help me find it?”

Himuro looked up at him, noticing that he was upset, “Ah…you sure do love your snacks”. The black haired man chuckled, moving his hair behind his ear, “I’ll help you find it”. He shook the girl off his arm and walked beside Murasakibara.

“Wait! But we were almo-” the girl called back, but she stopped when she saw the intense glare from Murasakibara. “Ah…Umm…If you really have to go, then that’s fine…”. The girl backed off and returned to her friends.

“So where did you last see your snack?” Himuro asked.

“Ah…”. Murasakibara forgot he said he lost his snack. It was just a lie to get Himuro away from those people. “Umm…well there was a seagull, and it took it away”.

“Oh~ I see. So which way did the seagull fly off to?”

“…over there” Murasakibara pointed towards the area with no people.

“Ok then. Let’s head over that way”

* * *

 

The two kept walking towards the way Murasakibara had pointed until they reached a dead end.

“Atsushi, I don’t think we’re gonna find your snack” Himuro said turning towards Murasakibara.

The purple haired man approached Himuro, throwing his arms around him and burying his face in Himuro’s shoulders, “I’m sorry, I lied. I didn’t lose my snack, I had eaten it already. I just didn’t like how you were playing with those people. You even seemed like you were enjoying yourself.” His grip on Himuro grew stronger. “Please, don’t leave me alone. The thought of not having you around me….bothers me.” Murasakibara lifted his head and stared into Himuro’s silver eyes, “Ne, Muro-chin…promise you wont leave me alone”.

Himuro looked at Murasakibara, surprised by what was just said to him. Himuro put his hands on the purple haired man’s face and with a serious face he spoke, “Atsushi, you know you are very important to me. So important that I can’t even imagine a life without you.” Himuro tip toed enough to lay a kiss on Murasakibara’s rough lips. “I’m sorry for making you feel that way. They just wouldn’t let me go so I wasn’t sure on what to do. But next time, I promise to seriously decline with all my might, okay?”

Murasakibara gave Himuro a loving look, “Okay!”. The purple haired boy embraced Himuro even harder, causing the two to feel eachother’s heat.

“Um…Atsushi…you’re hard”

“I’m sorry, I can’t help it right now. You’ve said some nice things just now. I wanna touch you…”

Himuro blushed a bit. “How about we head home, and take care of that”.

“B-but, I can’t wait that long” Murasakibara pouted.

“We can get in the bath together” Himuro proposed.

Murasakibara’s face filled with anticipation. “Really?! Well then let’s get going right now!” Murasakibara took hold of Himuro’s hand and started running towards the train station.

Himuro laughed at Murasakibara’s excited reaction. _There’s no way I’d be able to live without you_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks you guys so much for reading! I really need to work on my other stories though, but there's so many shorts that I wanna post >_


End file.
